jack and i-jelsa fan fic
by my ideas of life
Summary: a jelsa fan fic, here go's enjoy and review! ok im not amazing but this Disney and DreamWorks, Pixar... a bit of everything, anna and Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn, hans, merida, Astrid and hiccup, EVERYONE! maybe not everyone... but im thinking that I might make it a bit longer... READ! Im not sayin u have to but its a cute love story with fights, romance, baddies! so um jelsa 4eva
1. Chapter 1

**hey, thanks for readin this! hope u like! please review need help!**

It was a cold icy morning, those were always my favourite. The ice swirled throughout my window and the light shone through, giving my wall a lovely yellow glow.

"Elsa, your coach is ready!" I could vaguely hear Anna calling for me, she sounds so eager to finally get back to the ice castle. I can't really wait either, but I'm still in bed and don't really feel like moving.

"Elsa! Come on!"

"I'm coming! Wait a sec!" I'm nowhere near ready so I quickly plaited my hair and put on my ice dress, I was ready to go back. Olaf and Kristoff are coming too; Kristoff will spend the whole time admiring it and he loves it so I couldn't resist. I ran out, putting my arm around Anna's shoulder as we went to our coach.

"Kristoff! We're leaving," I called, "Where is he?" Anna nudged me so I looked. Kristoff, with his many cameras and ice tools. I wasn't surprised, I mean, ice is his job. Anna and I giggled as Olaf came sliding down the banister.

The journey was long and I could see my castle reaching up into the clouds.

"You did a great job on that, but I think you should add more colour to it, maybe crimson…ooh! How about yellow? Wait no, yellow and ice? Bleurghbloblo! " Olaf carried on. I could see Kristoff eyeing the castle like it was made of diamonds. I love my new family, I always think about mum and dad but I think this really helps with the pain of their… pass.

Olaf beamed at me due to the fact that we were there; already back at my ice skyscraper. Something felt different; it's probably just that I hadn't been here for months. The wind blew in my face and we sent the coach back to Arendelle. I could hear something, laughing? I wasn't sure.

"Let's go! Let's go!" shouted Olaf staring pleadingly for my approval. I nodded and watched his uneven body sprint for the gigantic gleaming staircase. I guess it isn't too bad, right? I walked up towards my palace of freedom; memories flooded my mind of when I last came here-how I had fled the kingdom and run away.

"So, Elsa, what do you want to do?" Anna asked, truth is, I hadn't even thought about that. How are they going to sleep in ice beds? I don't have any food here? What are we going to do?

"Sorry guys, we're going to have to go back, sorry I apologise," I explained," We don't have any food, a place to sleep or anything!"

But I heard the noise again, laughing. It was a boy. Upstairs. Everyone else heard it that time. He sounded happy though, not like an evil…

**what do u think? **

**-my ideas of life**


	2. the voice

I looked around, why does everyone have to look at me? I mean, seriously! I crept up the stairs; Olaf stared as I went-as if I wasn't coming back. So I really didn't feel my best. What if it was Hans? Or worse! There were more laughs and a chill tingled down my spine as a got closer. A snowball flew straight past my face as I entered the first room. This is war.

"Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting visitors. How can I help?" A man with snow white hair and a frosty blue hoodie asked, a big grin stretched across his face. He looked like he was talking to himself.

"Sorry to break it to you, but this is my castle!" I tried to stay calm but I'm kind of freaked out. He is floating and has completely changed the room, he has added more ice and frost and snow to my palace! How can he do that!

Suddenly his face went grey and he looked shocked. His shock turned into a look that I thought looked like he was on cloud nine for a moment. "You can…You can see me?" the boy was getting on my nerves. I don't care how blue his eyes are or how sweet he might seem, he is leaving whether he likes it or not! "How can you see me?" When I didn't answer he threw a snowball at me, almost like he thought I wasn't real and would disappear any second. I ducked but this didn't matter. I was so angry at that moment!

"Elsa! Are you ok?" It was Anna, "do you need help?"

"No, I can handle him on my own" fury was my only emotion and all I could do was fight back. I threw an icicle towards his head but he dodged, like he was having fun almost.

"Nice try sweet heart" Oh, now I was angry.

"Hey, who's him? I don't see anyone up there!" Olaf's voice came from the stairs, "Woaaahhh! What happened here?"

"Finally! Now I know I'm not in a dream! Anyway so I'm Jack Frost, and you areee….."

"Olaf, wait, what? You can't see him?" I stared at him in disbelief as the others came running up the stairs. I felt like fainting, they must be playing some sort of prank on me. I'm just waiting for the hidden cameras to show up. Then again, Kristoff did have his cameras round his neck. They could easily be on and filming me. I nodded to myself. This jack guy was pretty cute. No, I can't be thinking like this. I'm a queen for goodness sake.

"Like I said Elsa! Who the nose is him?"

"JACK FREAKING FROST!"

"Hey, Elsa right?" Jack Frost said, stretching out his hand.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound mature and important, I think it worked. I shook his hand.

"Do you like my home, it's nice isn't it, got a pool table and an ice rink, you can stay if you want?" he offered. Everyone else stared exactly where I was staring, trying to see the intruder. But when I looked at their eyes, I could sense that they saw nothing!

"Frost, you have powers yes?" I enquired, with a sweet smile, "Well I challenge you to a…"

"Dance off! Oh and hey-" How dare he interrupt me! But I have to admit that that would be fun; I showed half a smile.

"Ok, in three days 8 o'clock," I interrupted him this time. I walked off, grabbed my bag and began towards the door, I am so stressed! I don't know how to dance! My mind was spinning and my stomach flipped. I was so confused! How could anyone not see him!

"Oh and snow flake," he whispered as I left, I had to be pleased with that, a nickname already! "I like your smile" But he doesn't know I have what would you call it, powers that wrecked my childhood and nearly killed my sister and the whole of Arendelle! Oh well, its better that way!

My stomach did a double flip this time. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that I like him. _If_ I like him.


	3. believer?

**Hope you like this! And a huge thanks to shobbs10 who has saved my life! Thanks so much! Anyways, please review because I need help! Read shobbs10 story, you have to! It's so awesome! **

**And here's the story**

Jack is staying in my palace too now. Great.

I don't understand how everyone else can't see Jack! I mean, it's not a joke or anything right? Oh well.

"Jack!" I call out, running towards him. He turns and does that usual cheeky grin. He looked down like he didn't want me to stare at his cute icy blue eyes, I need to stop. He almost looks upset now.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, he replied,

"Yeah sure, what about?" he was acting like everything was fine but I sense it in him, he seems, depressed. We sat in one of the ice offices, I was on a comfy seat in the corner, he sat on the desk.

"Shoot"

I was almost nervous asking him this, he seems so upset, "Jack, this may seem dumb or rude or, I don't know but…" There was a second of silence, "Why can't they see you! They saw your snow, the new stuff you made, I don't get it! I mean you have powers!" He looked at me and hopped of the desk.

"They don't believe in me" He said it slowly and clearly, but I still don't get it. It's almost as if to see him you have to believe in him, I believe in Jack Frost. I used to read it to myself when I was alone for those years.

"So, you're like, _the_ Jack Frost?" I had to lie to make him feel better, "I don't know anyone that has powers like yours! Yes I've seen trolls but, ice and snow!" His face lit up, but then it went back to that cloudy grey.

"Yeah, I am but," he paused, "how can everyone believe in me? It's not like you can tell them the story and then I make it snow or something, it wouldn't work!" But then, hey, that's it! We both smiled wide. I stood up he stepped closer to me. This is awkward; he brushed a small bit of my fringe away from my face. Then he stared deep into my eyes. I stepped from him carefully, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Ok, so er I will" I bashed into a filling cabinet, "Ahh, oh, erm so I will just go" and I left, running, smiling. _He was going to kiss me!_ I'm excited, nervous, in love but still hate him, I am a confused human being. But I lied to him about my powers, I feel bad. Maybe I should tell him!

I was muttering to myself as I flicked through all my childhood books, got it! 'Jack Frosts tales' It was full of stories, loads! Pages of him, I think they drew him wrong though, I mean he looks exactly the same, apparently he has been around for three hundred years! Wait, I like a guy who's 300 years old! Who cares, he looks young!

It got dark and I had an idea, a bed time story! Even though we are all adults, I decided what we were going to do! I told Jack, he agreed.

"Guys! Come on! Were gonna have story time!" Olaf ran, his little legs waddling. Anna and Kristoff didn't come, I called again.

"Anna! Where are you?" I think I heard them coming, but no. I began to search, this story was crucial! I knocked on the icy door of her bedroom. Is Kristoff in there? I don't know but I've got a feeling! Yes, Kristoff answered the door, with pink lipstick on his lips and cheek, cute Anna.

"H-hello _Elsa" _ He emphasised the Elsa pretty loud. Anna came to the door neatening her hair. And I am not going to ask what happened, because me being more sick minded, you never want to guess wrong. You never know, it could have been just a kiss…

"Oh, um hi Elsa, um I'm just getting ready for?" she looked at me.

"Oh yeah, we are having story time!" I explained. Anna looked annoyed. Why?

"What? Oh…we'll listen to you read a story, then Kristoff and I could…" she stopped there and blushed red.

"Ok, let's go!" I felt the butterflies as I went, hoping that I could save Jack, who I do not really like. I'm not sure… I can't think about it! I feel like I should but I'm not good enough for him, I have already lied to him and it hasn't even be two days! I thought as I walked down the slippery crystal staircase. Woaaahhh.

I slipped on part of my dress, falling down over the banister. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself.

But wait, I'm not falling.

I peeked one eye open.

I saw Jack, he was worried, he cared! We stared into each other's eyes, again. The moment too good to be true.

"Oh um, hey, you alright?" He scratched the back of his neck. I looked at my dress, a big rip along the bottom made my dress, quite short. I blushed as he spoke,

"Nice look" Everyone stared at Jack. They can see him! It wasn't expected but, hey it worked!

"This is Jack Frost, yes he is real, and no he isn't a ghost." He gave a little hand gesture, an excuse of a wave. Olaf raced towards him hugging tightly on his leg. He gave an awkward cough and so Olaf got off of him. I giggled and so did Anna, Kristoff just shrugged back at Jack. His eyes grew wider as everyone started talking, that's when I made an exit to go get into my pyjamas.

"Wait, Elsa!" I could hear Anna coming up behind me so I stopped and turned giving her a questioning face.

"Elsa, it's just that, I'm sorry for ignoring you, and thinking you were…woohoo, also Jack is totally crushing on you!" We had a little conversation about guys and all things girls for about 1 hour outside our rooms.

"Anna! How dare you! Naughty girl"

"No, I mean as in like in 9th grade I ran out of home to meet Kristoff like, only twice! Anyway, we just sat and talked!" she lifted her chin, but I knew that face!

"Yeah, like you were just talking earlier in your bedroom?" I asked, but that was the totally wrong moment, Kristoff comes in. Well not really in, we are just in the corridor.

"Anna, goodnight! I'll see you in the morning!" He put his hand to his head like he was in the army as he went into his room on the next floor.

"Well," Anna whispered, by now she was totally hyper, "I heard that you and Jack were having a little fun in your bedroom!" she giggled and skipped off. I was pretty sure she didn't have any beer or anything, but it looked like it! Anna is too funny… I sat down on the floor, the wall stopping me from lying down and falling asleep. Jack, he saved me! But we are rivals; we are having a dance off! (Why a dance off, why couldn't it be a, I don't know, an ice off!) But he doesn't know. I can't let myself fall in love. I was almost asleep, but then Jack came in, probably wanting to go to sleep, but I'm in the way. I look at him but realize he's staring at me too.

"Hey, Jack? Thanks for catching me earlier," I thanked him and yawned.

"No prob Snowflake, anyway, I saved you, you got them to believe in me. So we are even, right?" I nod slowly, concentrating to stay awake.

"Goodnight Frostbite" I say while I take my plait out of my hair.

"That dress looks good short on you, nice legs by the way," I couldn't be bothered to get angry and I'm pretty sure that's when I fell asleep.

He is so well… almost nice, a bit of a flirt and so cheeky! It is kind of cute though.

**Ok, how was it? Please review, I have a lot of room for improvement! Don't be shy; let your feeling take over your keyboard! That sounded really weird so…**


	4. cheesy huh

I am up and dressed and ready to go talk with Jack, he does make some nice complements too. I mean seriously, if anyone else said that they liked my smile, it would be so lovey dovey. But he kind of said it in a joke way, which is cute.

"Snowflake," Jack called for me from down the corridor. Aww, he is too adorable!

"Frosty" I liked that name for him.

"Well I was thinking, that we could go outside for a bit and you know maybe be do something, have some fun?" it looked like he was scared, like I was going to say no. He looks nervous in front of me, I've never been able to do that before. I haven't had much experience with them either.

"Yeah, what do you want to do, Frostbite" I asked, because I have no idea.

"I've got something so show you, I kind of made it last night, I wanted you to have it" Jack turned backwards to look at me when he spoke, his stick on his shoulders. What could he have made, last night, for me? What like a bracelet? It was getting awkward, so I decided to try and guess what he made me.

"Is it, a bracelet?"

"Nope!"

"A lolly pop?"

"Not even close!"

"Wait, Frosty, why would you make me something?"

"Why would you let me stay here?" he is so mischievous! And now I realize, he likes me back! I hope. I am so strange, I hate him one minute, the next I am totally crushing on him! I kind of blushed when I thought about this. So did Jack!

"Elsa!" Anna was calling for me but I wanted to talk with Jack, and we were nearly at the door!

"Let's go!" Jack ran ahead, I trailed behind him but I caught up. We made it a race. I was falling back, because he is a guardian, he can run forever right? He grabbed my hand and I ran next to him, giggling and laughing as we went. The doors opened and we got outside. We went back to walking.

"Just over here" He guided me as we went. "Right there!" he pointed at an amazing snow fought! It was huge! Wait, he couldn't point because our hands were still clasped together.

"Oh, sorry" I apologised as I quickly moved my hand away, I felt so nervous, but this is so amazing what he built! These were bases and ready made snowballs! I wish I had something like

"Wow Jack this must have taken ages! But you know I don't like snow fights!" His face went totally serious. I threw a snowball at his head and he dodged.

"Snowflake!" he seemed so proud of me for tricking him like that, he threw a snow ball back at me and it got my arm!

"Frosty, you are going down!" We carried on playing together, laughing; I haven't done that in a while.

"Thanks Frostbite, this is beautiful!" I don't know how I could repay him after this! It has been so much fun; just being with Jack was the best part. I really got to know him, he is so nice. He's a guardian and works with the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and some other cool people. This is so exciting; Santa Clause and the sand man, all of our child hood fantasies are true!

"Anything for you!" we held hands again and walked around the ice palace. I kind of think our 'friendship' is getting a lot stronger. I looked up at the skies as it began to lightly snow.

"Ahh" I screamed out. I fell right into a pile of snow. Embarrassing! I was about to get up when Jack held out a hand. I gently grabbed it, but then pulled him down so that we could lie in the snow together. He laughed and so did I, he then stopped and looked at me. I looked into his deep blue eyes. He held my waist and bit his lip.

"So, Snowflake," that said it all. He leaned in gently closing his eyes. The next thing I knew, I was putting my arms around his neck and we were kissing. It was sweet and gentle, as my lips followed his in sync. I felt so calm and secure with Jack.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted for me again. I mentally sighed as we broke apart, giggling I stood up and fixed my hair, Jack followed. I feel amazing! Jack and I just kissed!

"Thanks again for the snow fought, this means a lot to me Frosty, so are you and tooth close?" I inquired. I really want to know because she is the only girl and so, you never know I guess…

"Not really, baby tooth has helped me through a lot but tooth has just been there you know?" I nodded my head and we carried on walking until we got back to the big stair case leading up to the ice palace.

"Can I, um show you something? It's a bit strange how we both er um, you'll get it later" I tried explaining, but ditching it worked better. I have got to keep cool; otherwise I might get him or something! I put my hands together and made it snow. Jacks eyes grew wide.

"wow!" Jack exclaimed, hopefully he won't get mad later, I didn't tell him!

"Yeah, its kind of like you. Like we were meant to…" I didn't want to say meant to be, it sounded almost too good to be true but luckily he butted in.

"Like we were meant to be , right?" he kicked some snow, "U don't want to be cheesy huh? Sorry, I'm cheesy and awkward and…" yeah, we are so awkward! But I have to say something…

"Your perfect," I surprised myself, I never knew I could say something like that!

As we sat on the bottom step, he spoke, "Snowflake, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" I blushed.

"Yes, I would love to!" I am so excited.

"Tonight, 9 P.M here?"

"I will see you then" he walked up the stairs I looked back and realized he was looking at me too. It was kind of cute, but then he totally crashed into the doors, and then I left after smiling.


	5. a date with Elsa Arrendelle

**_So... finally updated, this is the 1st chap with Jacks pov and I don't think its as good as the other chaps but hey... here go's!_**

**_Jacks pov _**

I was waiting, at the bottom of the staircase. It's amazing how she made every tiny detail. But anyway, she should be here! Is she stitching me up? I am so nervous, what is I fall. It will be fun, right? All I can think about now is outside, when she looked at me with her beautiful eyes and kissed me, I hope tonight will go as well as it did before. She appeared, my little snowflake looks stunning, her hair, her gleaming eyes, she is perfect.

"Hey snowflake" I greeted her, putting out my arm.

"Hey" she smiled as she went down the stairs to meet me. I don't think I was starring but she was blushing so brightly, I think I embarrassed her.

"You look, amazing!"

"No, you look better though Frostbite" I loved it when Elsa called me that, she is so gorgeous. I am so lucky; I would do anything to save my snowflake.

"Frosty, what are we doing tonight?" Elsa asked. I wasn't sure either. I don't really know how dates work; I've seen loads of people on dates but have never actually been on one. I feel so stupid!

"What do you want to do?" can you tell? Well I don't really know what you're supposed to do.

"So, we are going to…" Elsa began, and that gave me a great idea!

"We are going to ride the wind! Have you done that before?" She seemed so confused by riding the wind; I guess I am the only one who can do that… Maybe Elsa could? I don't think it's too bad.

"Don't worry, if you follow me I can show you, have I told you that you look amazing Snowflake" I blushed, I almost felt like I wasn't supposed to say it or something. I mean she is the Queen. I put my arm around her tiny waist as we went outside; it was dark and snowy, the best nights.

"Ok, Elsa if you just hold my hand I can kind of fly, trust me on this" I was ready to call for the wind but then Elsa spoke.

"Frostbite, where are we going?" Elsa seems thrilled; I thought she would be the opposite! She is so adventurous, kind of like me I guess.

"Where do you want to go? I guess the closest place is Arendelle, I don't know where that is but I heard you're the Queen there." I held her hand tightly and shouted "Wind, take me to Arendelle!" The wind swept us off our feet and Elsa hugged onto me, I searched through the snow for some sort of settlement.

"Jack, what if we see Anna and Kristoff? What are they going to think?" Elsa was worried; I could hear it in her voice.

"calm down, they're at your ice palace! Its going to be fine. Just us two.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" she was confused.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her again as we dipped down into Arendelle. It was nice, a lovely castle. I wish I could have been here, and known Elsa for longer. I could have helped her when she was alone and she's so pretty and funny. Wow, I even surprise myself when I saw stuff like this!

"Um I don't know! I could show you around? Or we could go have a meal?" she was almost asking for my permission! I hope she doesn't mind being around me.

"A roof top dinner for two? I like it." I gently put Elsa on the top of an Italian restaurant; I stepped down just after her. We sat down, Elsa's dress laid out under her. I don't need to eat because sadly I am a guardian. But I guess I could eat a little…

"Jack, you can't eat though!" Elsa just realized and I felt sorry for her, she was having such a great time! I totally ruined our first date! Oh well, we can find something else completely romantic but fun at the same time to do.

"Snowflake, I have something to show you," I mentioned enthusiastically, "come over here." Elsa got up and skipped over. I held her hand as we strolled along the roof tops, letting the wind guide us to each one. It was kind of romantic you could say, but I felt like someone was watching us.

Minutes past and I could still feel that strange feeling. "Olaf? Is that you?" Elsa peered behind us; Olaf's twigged hair and eyes pocked out from behind a wall.

"No, this is um Sven" Olaf replied, I knew it! Elsa stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Olaf, I've got a surprise for you!" Elsa swirled her dainty hands around making beautiful shapes in the sky. Then she made an awesome snow man! Wait, this was a snow woman, it looks just like Olaf!

"Hi, I'm Ola, and I like warm hugs!" Ola ran towards Olaf and gave him a huge famous warm hug.

Elsa and I walked back; we found a small park, with swings and slides, a childhood heaven. Elsa never had this though.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" I called from the swing, "would you care to accompany me on the left swing?" I asked in an English accent. She walked over with a little giggle and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, I shall accompany you on the left swing" she replied in the same voice. We talked for what I wish was forever. But we had to go back. I felt so calm with Elsa, she's so chilled…

"Jack, Anna and Kristoff are going away tomorrow and I'm worried," Elsa slowed down on her swing and looked at me for advice.

"Well, Kristoff can look after Anna, they are going to be fine!" I reassured her, I stopped on my swing as well, "should we go?"

"yeah, I'm tired, and thanks for this, it was great" Elsa wrapped herself up and hid underneath my arm. Even though the cold didn't bother her. We walked slowly and I whispered looking up,

"Wind, take me back to the ice castle," and with that we flew up into the air and headed back to her amazing ice palace. With the dance off tomorrow, I hope she doesn't kick me out. I love her but I don't know if she feels the same. I got back. Elsa had fallen asleep in my arms, cute. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. She is so adorable. I guess she did stay awake with me, for a while. Truth is, I find it hard to sleep, Pitch's nightmares stalk me around pretty much my whole life. But for once I'm tired too. I got into Elsa bed, her head shifted onto my chest. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep like two seconds later.

But then wait. Where's Anna and Kristoff?

**Kind of short sorry! An attempt of a cliffy 2 but oh well! please review! I need all the help I can get!**


	6. shes hot then shes cold

**Sorry, this is short again. But I'm trying my best! Please review, its rlly helping! Thanks, this is kind of depressing, I was listening to say something im gigvin up on you and it helps with writing in a depressing way... Anyway im rambling on about depression, so heres chapter 5!**

**Elsa's pov**

Its now 11 AM and no sign of Anna and Kristoff. I think they just left early, or at least that's what I'm telling myself. I mean, I checked her room and her duffel bag isn't there. I'm just so confused that they didn't even say goodbye! I've also got the dance off thing today. Yes I like Jack, but I'm nervous! What if I fall on my face or realize that I'm an awful dancer and dumps me! I'm just so afraid that I'm just going to wake up and someone else is going to take my place. It happens! But the dance isn't till later so I can just relax-for now.

I've got papers to work out, even though im on holiday! The city council have got all these sheets of paper work! I'm not ready for this, even though I am so responsible, I just don't have the time! So, I'm just going to sit in my study for hours, thinking about times for the new chess club in the city hall. I'm ecstatic.

Hours have passed. I'm surprised anyone hasn't even come over here. I thought that after a great time last night Jack would of come over. Maybe I should see him! I left my paper work behind on my icy desk and I raced over to his room. The door was slightly open and I could see him on his window sill, I think he was almost crying.

**_Jacks pov_**

I felt so depressed. Elsa was going to leave me when she wakes up and someone else is going to take my place. I heard her in her sleep. Why? We just met, she's gorgeous, and we've even kissed! And she already wants to replace me. Why am I always the one falling into everyone's traps? I feel like im not good enough for anyone! I was invisible for 300 years, literally, then Pitch comes after me, then the most beautiful girl in the world dumps me in her sleep. I wish I could just cry, even though boys aren't supposed to.

"Jack?" Elsa peered into my room. I hid my face, knowing that she somehow was going to make an excuse to say that it isn't her fault but then she spoke again, "Hey, what up?" She was quiet and slowly stepped towards me like I she was switching realms. Why am I always a monster? But what I really want to know, is why Elsa, a beautiful girl with the same powers as mine, why is she letting me stay?

"Hey," I whispered, trying to sound ok. She sat on my bed and pulled the sleeves or her blue dress over her hands.

"So, about you staying here thing and the dance off tonight. Well um I was thinking that-" So, she wanted to throw me out, I don't blame her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going! I'll leave in the morning" I turned over and the window frosted over. I thought we had something. But maybe I'm just her excuse to date someone, or make someone jealous.

"Wait what?" Elsa was acting surprised, but no. and with that she stormed off, "Ok then, um see you at the dance off then" She almost sounded hurt. I didn't want to see her like this but, if she wanted me to go, I will. I'm gonna beat her at the dance off and go. I'm just going to let her go. How can I speak to her again though!? I can't go near her without loving or hating her. She's hot then she's cold, she's yes then she's no. Wow, this music is helping. I just don't understand women, how they can just ditch people whenever they like and go off with someone else. But I should start getting ready. The dance offs soon. But I need to talk to her, help her. I think she's just going through a hard time… I'm not sure.

**Sorry for all the changes of pov, but it helps explaining. Thanks for all the reviews, they r awesome and I love u! ha ha... anyways review and give me ideas!**


	7. I cant even do a kart wheel!

**Thanks for reading! soz me chapps r so short!**

**Elsas Pov**

Why is Jack leaving? So he does have someone else. Oh well, I need to put that behind me and just carry on. I got into my party dress but that's as far as dancing goes for me. I dont understand, he likes someone else. But I thought we had something on our date. WE KISSED! Or maybe it was just in my head, but it cant be! I am so stupid! I now know. He's a right player and tries to get with whoever he can before another one comes. There's a knock on the door and I don't want to let them in.

"Hi, I heard you are annoyed with me earlier, I just, I don't know!" this boy is so annoying.

"Yeah well I can't exactly dance" I am so embarrassed. We just thought there in silence. But then his sparkling eyes met mine for a second as he broke the silence.

"Maybe, you should just try" wow, that was helpful. I was secretly hoping that he would teach me and that we could maybe not fight anymore, he is so handsome.

"Ok then," I whispered, I looked down at my feet and Jack sat beside me. My heart stopped for a second as he put his arm around me. Wait, how could I say that! He was so rude to me! How dare I even think about that! I am a queen now! I am not allowed to! Anyway, he has a girlfriend, probably. That would just be despicable if I would like him.

My thoughts trailed as he spoke again, "Well, I need to get ready, have fun" as he walked slowly out the door he turned, "I like your dress"

Aww that's so sweet. Elsa pull yourself together and dance! I attempted to dance but it didn't work, I kind of fell. I cant even do a kart wheel! So I just drew with my ice on the wall.

"Elsa, it's time to go now!" Olaf came in he was smiling at me as if he thought I would win! Poor Olaf and his illusions. I followed him anyway, grabbing my crown as I ran.

I guess now only two people are going to see me fail because Anna and Kristoff aren't here. I'm really not used to wearing short dresses so I kind of can't run very fast.

"Yeah she was almost crying" Jack and Olaf in the ball room were talking.

"Yeah I know, Jack, she can get very emotional, you know she ran away one time and made this palace!" Olaf is just too cute! I can hear them from around the corner, I carried on listening.

"Olaf, do you know how she made this? I mean how did she get her powers? Like at birth?" Jack is so stupid, of course I got it at birth!

"Yeah!"

"Oh ok then.." Jack seemed surprised.

"Duh, that's like saying Elsa isn't in love with you!" WHAT! How, when, why? That so isn't true! Well, maybe…

"Um sorry?" Jack didn't understand either; I don't know what to do!

"Yeah well she likes you, duh" Oh no! Olaf! I strolled into the room as if I didn't hear anything. And this dance Off is on!

**Heyy my amazing readers! Review and help me! thanks so much 4 readin, it means a lot!**


	8. Your in love!

**Sorry, I have short chaps but hopefully will get longer! so heres chapter 7! and thanks, I got 603 views! oh and with the dumping in sleep thing, they didn't actualy break up, elsa was just worried in her sleep and jack took it the wrong way and.. yh, so heres your next chapter!**

"Oh hi Elsa, we were just talking about you!" he hugged my leg as he always does; he was so trying to act innocent.

"Why were you talking about me?" I asked, Olaf was about to blurt out but Jack blushed and butted it,

"We were saying how I am so gonna beat you in this 'friendly' dance off, right?" Olaf looked too confused! Ha ha I love Olaf sometimes!

"No we were saying how you…" He couldn't finish as Jack kicked the lower part of his body across the hall!

"Sorry, Elsa, can you grab my body please!" Olaf gave Jack the funniest glare as I retrieved Olaf's body, Jack was still blushing and I don't really get why now! Is he embarrassed about me or something? Or does he know something I don't?

"So, let's go" Jack turned off the lights and turned on the disco ball and other lasers. And that's when I remembered that I hadn't even thought about dancing, what if I fall. Jack is so gonna win and I am going to look like such a fool!

He carried on, "Do you want to go first?" I was so scared and the butterflies in my stomach stopped me from speaking.

"Ok, I will!" Jack seemed so happy and excited to dance, he did look quite cool in his new casual shirt and jeans. But really I think that I will totally fail and I know how stupid I look, these heels are so high! Why did Anna make me bring these? He spun and moved so fast and he is such a good dancer! I wish I could dance like him! I could hear Jack chuckling to himself, that's so sweet.

"Wow! I can do that too!" Olaf began to spin, his head came flying off and I and Jack were laughing together. I think the other incident is behind us.

"Guys, can anyone see my body? Guys! I think I might be stuck!" We laughed again and Jack went over to help. The music was really good but I just don't know how to dance to it!

"Jack, I don't know how to dance," I felt so stupid saying this, but I couldn't help it. Jack looked at me like I was crazy, I don't blame him! He held out his hand and this time I held it. I felt so free when I am with him now, his ice cold hands soothed me. We moved along and we held both hands and did a little jive thing he taught me. I was getting the hang of it now. The kicks and flicks, the swings and swivels.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Jack, trying to start a conversation, "When did you learn this?"

He seemed as if he didn't want to answer, he looked sad. I felt really bad but he explained anyway.

"My sister taught me years ago, it was so fun, but she passed away," I felt so awful for asking him, that's really unfortunate, "Don't worry though! Now I can teach you! Let's have some fun!" Jack got over that really quickly, he is so nice! Olaf was dancing with his reflection in the mirror; I don't think he realizes that it's only his reflection!

The music changed, it was slower this time. Now I have to go back to step one and learn a totally different new dance. Yay. At least Jacks here to help me. His white hair waved around as he turned,

"Elsa, can I show you something?" Jack gazed into my eyes, I nodded. He grabbed the stick from the wall; I didn't even see that earlier. What's he going to do? He put the curved side on the floor and he made frost swirl all over the floor, it was so beautiful.

"How did you get your powers?" I began; he was so calm about everything. He didn't worry, well except in his room earlier. I'm still confused about why he wants to leave.

"I don't really know actually, the man in the moon told me" Jack carried on and told me all about it. He put his arm around my wait and we began to dance, I didn't even realize for a few minutes that we were basically ice skating. His story was so enchanting. We danced for what I wish was forever. Our eyes met and we leaned in. I was inches away from Jacks lips. I could feel his icy touch on my waist.

"Wait a second! You are in love!" Olaf shouted, I completely forgot Olaf was here! And that Jack was leaving in the morning! I moved away from Jack sharply, Jack studied my eyes and I realized how offended he must feel. He just told me everything about him and then it totally looks like I don't want to go near him.

"Sorry" and I ran back to my room, taking my heels off so that I could go faster. Tears streaming down my face. I fell for him again and got hurt again, but even worse-I hurt Jack. I feel so empty and horrible inside! I knew that falling for Jack was wrong. He didn't even follow me to see if I was ok! He is so rude and mean and harsh about everything! I think I'm going crazy, one second I hate him, then I love him, then I think he's an idiot. In my room, I hid under my covers and cried myself to sleep. Forgetting about everything.

**So... how was it? Thanks for my 13 reviews! not a lot but could I have mb 2 more reviews b4 my next post? thanks!**


	9. make sure no one gets hurt

I am back with the next chap! but after you read this u promise that you will read shobbs10 story? please! He he he Natasha7156 naughty girl! and thanks tangledwithyou! read that 2!

The sun is shining again and my blue puffy dancing dress is all tangled with my covers. I had completely forgotten about the Jack incident in my sleep but now it's back, I don't want to go anywhere. Wait, Anna and Kristoff, I didn't see them last night either. I better get up though. I must have fallen asleep so early last night; I even forgot to get my pyjamas on. I guess I was in a big mess. So, I think I am just going to forget about everything that happened last night and pretend that I don't remember.

I knocked on Anna's door after I got back into my ice dress. No response, she's probably is gone. I knew that, as I walked towards the kitchen I saw Jack, he was looking around for something but I had no idea what. I tried to go another way but I didn't make any other ways when I made the place because I am so clever like that. So I have to walk past him instead.

I don't know if ignoring him is going to work, so I just decided to say something.

"Jack I am so sorry for last night! I was just tired and I am just really sorry" Jack smiled and I think he might actually say something to me!

"Did you have fun?" he asked, he wouldn't look at me though, damn.

"Yes" He striked the same twinkling eyes at me, finally a glance at least, "Jack, do you want to go to breakfast with me?" I know I shouldn't even think about being with Jack because I'm not allowed and he isn't a prince, what would the people say. Actually, I don't care! He is so sweet, no matter what I said about him earlier and if he is leaving tomorrow. Wait! That's today!

"Anna?" Where is she? Jack shouted out for Kristoff and neither of them replied. I was sure they wouldn't leave! Or at least call me.

"What about Kristoff's room?" What would I do without Jack; Anna must be with Kristoff in his room! We went along holding hands as we went! Eeek! I'm not really experienced with boys so you know it's exciting! Jack let go of my hand when we go to Kristoff's room though, he winks and I understood. We can't let Anna or Kristoff know-it would just be so awkward! I mean they think we hate each other, well we did, but then we made up, but then hes leaving.

"Hello, can we come in please, its Elsa and Jack!" I explained as I knocked. We waited for someone to say come in or something, I looked at Jack, and he didn't know either.

"Jack, where are they? Kristoff told me that they would come back last night, did they?" I was so worried about them! Jack shook his head.

"No, I thought that they would come back when I went to sleep" Jack was trying to stay strong. I knew that Kristoff and him were mates now, and we were pretty much his only family. Now I know that he has already lost his sister, I can't let him down.

"They said that they were going to the oaken sauna, they probably just stayed there!" I was trying to stay positive. I have no idea where they went or if they are even coming back. They would have told me by now or called that they were staying! I feel like I need to leave by myself and figure all this out and not let jack go through this pain, he has so been through enough. I can't just follow him around, I need to make my own path and make sure no one gets hurt. I'm not going to wait here till they come back, if they even are.


	10. bruised and hit

**Ok, heres the next chap, yh ik, ive been uploading loads-ish. But hey, more to read! Anyways read Natasha 7156 stories ans shobbs10 story coz they r like epic... heres the next chapie!**

Olaf is still talking about Jack, it's been two hours! I just really hope that Anna's ok right now, I 'm really scared. I feel like it's my fault, and that it's my duty to find her, and Kristoff. Kristoff will look after her, no matter how far away or long they have been traveling. And to be honest I don't care about Jack anymore, hes just a cheater and a player. He asked me on a date AND WE KISSED when he was already going out with someone else! But at the moment I am almost 100% sure that 'Talia' is Tooth anyway.

"Elsa, I think I see something! I think its smoke" Olaf shouted, I didn't realize he was that far away from me that he had to shout. I guess when I get angry I walk faster. I looked around but I can't see anything.

"Where?" I asked, I searched through the mountains, but snow was all I could see. When Olaf caught up and stopped panting I used my power to make a small snow heap. I climbed it but still, I had no idea where the some came from.

"Elsa, er use my head, if you hold it in the air then you can see higher and further" What would I do without him! It's weird how you can get used to holding someone's head.

"Thanks!" I replied as he threw it up into the air, "Olaf, tell me, can you see anything? Maybe if I turn you left? Or right?" I began to reach up with a pile of snow in my hands, I think we can do this!

"Wait wait wait…. Slow down a little, little higher…. There!" Olaf guided me till we found out where the smoke was coming from. We started over to the left, near some trees.

"What, what is it?" hopefully it would be Anna and Kristoff's camp out or something. I can now see the smoke. Oh I really hope that they are ok, I miss them. What if it isn't them?

"Olaf, can you see Anna?" I asked Olaf as I still can't see anything but a small trail of smoke. It looked like something was burning, it smells of wood. Wait, burning trees, Anna might be there! I automatically sprinted toward the smoke, as I got closer the ground became all black and burnt, there were scorch marks all over the place. Some trees had fallen; I hope no one got hurt.

The air got thicker as we got closer and closer into the horrible crime scene, I could tell that it wasn't natural.

"Wow, this is where Kristoff's love experts live. He thought that trolls were his family!" Olaf explained. Trolls! They healed Anna when I… yeah...

"Love experts? Wait, they should still be here then! Grandpabbie!** (sorry for spelling!)**Are you here? Hello?" Olaf and I called out for a minute or so but we didn't get any answers. I am beginning to get worried, Anna and Kristoff might have been here, and they might be hurt!

"Well, I guess I was expecting Jack to be with you" who said that? I can't see anyone and I don't think Olaf can either. He carried on.

"Well, you will have to do, oh sorry I am Pitch, Pitch Black" I still couldn't see anything. Something just came out behind a tree; he's tall and is wearing a full black robe, his eyes glared at me. His skin all grey and dull, like his eyes. This is probably one of the scariest things I've been through. What should I do? I don't know where I am and I can't hide! I tried getting him with my ice powers but it didn't work, he fought back with magic black dust.

"What do you want?" I sounded bold, as if I knew what I was doing. Olaf is hiding behind my dress, I wish I could. I put out my hands out in front of me, ready to shoot out whenever Pitch does. This guy is so creepy. His stalking eyes follow each move I make.

"Well, let's just say," he put his hand out as if I would shake it, "I want you on my side. A team you could say, we could work together. Ruling over everyone and everything" He smiled at me, I hated his smile already. His razor sharp teeth creep me out.

"I am never going with you, anywhere. Now please, can you leave" I don't know if saying that was going or work or not. I think Olaf is melting of horror behind me, I had to keep at least one person safe.

"Well turns out you are" he looked so sure of himself, I wish I could do that. But now I just need to think of a way out of this. I feel like fainting. My whole body is shaking. I am totally petrified; I bet Pitch did all the wreckage to this place. I had to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Well, I guess Jack doesn't care, I would of thought he would come to save you!" how did he know that I knew Jack? This is getting worse every second that I stay still. I think I'm going to run.

"He's with Talia, why would he think about me, I don't even care about him!" I was so making this up, I really miss him. I looked at Olaf; he knew that we had to run.

"Well, I can feel your fear, you want to know if he's alright. You care about him, aww. Well Tooth has taken him to be terminated by a good friend. You may have heard of Hans?" Wait, so Talia is Tooth! I new it. Wait what? terminated?

"He wont fall for that! I know him," or at least I hope I know him, "And what do you mean terminated?" He gave an evil chuckle as he replied,

"Oh, killed, burnt at the stake, whipped, tortured, maybe a few souvenirs, a head on my wall." He is sick. How could you even think about that without barfing!

"No!" I screamed out. Maybe I do care about him.

"Yes, fear, power keep it coming," I hate this. I needed a way out. We had to run.

I whispered really quietly, "Three, two, one" and then Olaf and I ran, literally for our lives I think we are doing ok, he isn't moving, yet. I turned back again; he wasn't there so I carried on running. I felt dizzy, I bumped into something. It was pitch; I don't get how he moved so fast. He was behind me.

"Wait, Elsa dear, aren't you forgetting something-oops, I mean someone." Pitch sounded so casual, as if he did this everyday. Anna and Kristoff were behind him, their arms were bound together and their mouths had cloths over them, how ironic.

"Anna!" I screamed out, reaching for her. I hadn't seen her in weeks. Pitch threw more of his vile black sand at me, I felt a big cut slash on my face. I felt the pain shoot through my whole body. I got really dizzy I couldn't see Anna or Kristoff anymore, Olaf was staring at my face but I couldn't see clear enough, my visions getting worse. I could hear Pitch's awful chuckle as I fell to the ground and hit my head. Annas earpiercing screech as she got battered by Pitch. Kristoff trying to save her. Anna, fell on the floor, bruised and hit.


	11. forever

**Ok, back to ****_jacks pov_**** now! This is set just after the chap b4...so theres a bit more explaining in this (its kinda short so yh...)**

**_jacks pov_**

I'm with tooth, she said she was taking me to a new café in Arendelle. So I went. I new she kind of liked me, a lot. And no. I didn't know that she was with Pitch. Not until now. She has changed. First she for some reason reminds me of a cat. Second, she's human. Third, why is she still flirting with me if im her rival or whatever. I also have a feeling she wants to get Elsa jealous. I hope shes ok. I do love her. Hopefully Kris and Anna are back.

"Jack, you need to tell me" Tooth and Tink (one of my girlfriends like a year ago) looked me in the eye, towering over me. I was tied to a chair with rope. How ironic. And how come its always fairies? But now they are both human but how?

"No, I don't even know how I got my powers! Elsa was born with it, the man in the moon told me! I cant help!" I really don't know what they are looking for. Im guessing they are with Pitch, they haven't admitted it yet.

"You do." Tink got really close to me and I got closer before I spoke, giving her a grin,

"No I don't" Its almost fun winding them up.

"Well, what if we told you we had Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf?" I felt as if I had just been thrown on the ground, like my heart had been split into two. How did they get them?

"No!" I wish they were lying. I wish that everything could go back to normal, no Pitch. I want Elsa back. And I wont give up. I have to get out of this chair and cage. Tink and Tooth must have keys, otherwise they would be trapped in here too.

"Well then you wont get your staff or your friends" Tooth has betrayed the guardians and two stupid fairies aren't going to get in the way of my friends, my family now.

"What?" I struggled around and the ropes began to loosen. I looked around for my staff. No where. Just a hanging cage. There were other hanging cages around me of various different sizes but they were still smaller and all empty. Like when all the tooth fairies got caught by Pitch. That's where I am. Pitch's lair. Tink and Tooth left and I could hear them saying something about someone called Tash? They locked the door. Wings sprouted from their backs and they flew to the ground, turned into CATS and prowled along. Why cats?

It was getting dark and I have no where to go. I got out of the ropes but the wind isn't here because I'm underground and I don't have powers. Its my staff! Pitch has it and knows that that's where my powers are. Great. Now all I have his my hands and im a worthless lump of dead ice. I feel amazing. But wait whats that noise. Please not Pitch. I ran up to the bars to see better. Anna? Kristoff? Why are they here?

"Shut up, your staying here forever," Pitchs haunting voice echos through the giant black hall of prison. I could see Anna under Kristoffs arms her hair not in her usual plaits. They both have bruises on their faces. What has Pitch done? I stay quiet though, does Pitch know I'm here yet?

"Where's Elsa? What have you done with her?" Anna was going to fight back at Pitch but Kristoff held her back. He's always been there for Anna, why wasn't I there for Elsa.

"Do you really want to know?" Pitch shoved them in a cage on the other side. Away from me.

"Just tell us," Kristoff hugged Anna as he looked over at Pitch.

"Elsa is mine and she is my slave. She wont ever see you again. When she becomes useless you wont even remember her name. Your going to die in here anyway. I would say in the next year. So, now you really wanted to know that?" I was speechless. She's a slave, she's going to die, we are all going to die. Why? What is Pitch getting from this? Power?

"No! You cant! Let Elsa free!" Anna was up against the bars trying to grab at Pitch. What have they done to deserve this? Anna and Kristoff are going to die here. Why am I making the mess. Why am I the problem? I wrecked their lives, were here forever.

**sorry, not a lot, feeling awful right now. But Tash is a new character whos with Tooth and Tink (I didn't even mean to make them all T's but oh well) Thanks so much for the reviews, might give some shout outs to the reviewers as a reward for reading this far! And I got over 280 visitors! I am so happy but yh... soz for the rambling...**


	12. goodbye

**Ok, now this is going to be in a few different povs so sorry to confuse u! but I just lost 4 hours of writing on my kindle fire (oops deleted the app) and 2 hours on my laptop so im behind! sorry guys! But im trying my best.**

_Elsas pov_

The ground is cold even though it doesn't bother me, I just can't tell where we are. Or well I am, I think I am by myself. Pitch is gone. It's so dark, cold and a little damp. There are so windows or doors, I feel so isolated, or as if someone's watching me. I carried on looking around, searching or something, anything. My power! What could I do with ice though? I stood up away from the corner and realized that I was in a totally different dress! What? It was black, skimpy, and small and I suppose it's supposed to be sexy? I feel so disgusting, like I'm not wearing any clothes, my hairs undone out of my usual plait. Wait there's a black stripe right through the middle! How? Probably from when pitch struck me. Like when I struck Anna.

I felt so alone, like after I struck Anna, this is like a total replay of the first 10 years of my life, in depression. I need to be free and be who I am. Not in a black skinny mini dress cooped up in a cell. I put my head in my face, but had to flinch away fast. A shot of pain fired down on my face, through my body. I gently felt the gash on my face; I don't think it was too bad. Just stings a bit, used my hand as an ice pack.

In the last what, four hours? Nothing has happened except I have got extremely angry with a maybe human Pitch Black. He's got Anna and Kristoff, and knows about Jack. The walls and low ceiling had been frozen over with my ice. I still couldn't find a way out; I don't even know how I got here in the first place. I wish I could get out! My powers are useless here, Pitch is too powerful. I don't have a chance; no one knows where I am.

"Elsa!" I knew that voice anywhere. Olaf! He was captured too! I probably have never been happier to know that someone has been taken prisoner. Now I just need to find out where he is.

"Olaf! Olaf" I screamed louder and louder.

"Elsa, look on the floor!" Olaf shouted, I searched the ground, finding a hidden trap door, it might be the way out! Sure enough, through the thin layer of snow I could see a few planks of wood. Bingo. I flipped it open, weird how it didn't have a lock. The chains around me would let me get that far though! Why? This isn't going to work. Time passed and I thought I was going to break the chain around my ankle.

"Elsa…" that was defiantly Pitch.

"What do you want?" I sounded like a totally different person, I guess I was in a bit of a bad mood. Jack would be a lot more angry… Jack! Where is he! Oh yeah, Talia. I felt like I had just been weighed down with a hundred tons of pain and solemnness. He never told me he had a girlfriend! I feel so cheated.

"Elsa…" I almost forgot about Pitch.

"What!" I shouted out my chains jangling furiously. Why won't he answer me! A black cloud filled the room but I still couldn't see.

"Elsa…" Pitch seemed curious, but that wasn't what was bothering me, all he was saying was my name, over and over again.

"What!" that time I broke the chains, wow, I underestimate myself. Pitch gasped but I still could see him! he was going down.

"Aww, you wish your Jackie was here, don't you?" Pitch cooed over my head. I hated that, his ugly eyes met mine for a second, I showed my teeth as I got angry.

"He's not mine and I don't need him, I can handle you myself!" I held my hands up ready to fire ice at him whenever needed. I wasn't afraid now. His black figure appeared out of nothing, right in front of me. I tried to get him but his black dust blocked it. I tried to get to the trapdoor, the only way out. Pitch was the only thing in my way now. Jack was far behind, even if I might have loved him… And maybe still do.

"Well," Pitch carried on, "he's not coming so, I hope you said you goodbyes, your with me now." He cackled as he shot something into my neck. A pang of pain made me freeze.

_Tahs's pov_

"So you didn't get an answer" My voice growled at the two scaredy cats and they turned back to human form as I slammed my hands on the desk.

"We... We tried mistress" Tooth is such a suck up and never does anything I say. Tink has a bit more power.

"Actually, now that Anna and Christopher are captured and so is Elsa, Tink. You can go back to the cells with all the others. Make Elsas life hell on earth. Do what you will, but don't kill her, Pitch wants her alive"

"Yes" Her eyes turned back into cats eyes and she skipped to the cells. My blonde hair now hanging over Tooth, "Go beat up Jack" she just scooted away a bit on her chair, "NOW!" she whimpered of and I got her with my perfection perfume. Makes her do whatever I say, now shes going to look how ever Jack thinks is perfect and do what evers perfect. But I get to choose when it stops. I can decide what she does for the net hour.

_Jacks pov_

Kris and I were talking for a bit but both of them fell asleep. I couldn't though. Elsa was somewhere here I could feel it. I could here someone in high heels coming this way. I have no idea who it is.

"Jack? Are you alright?" It was Elsa. She was here. Right here. She was making an ice stairway to the hanging cage I was in. I was speechless. She was wearing a sexy black dress and even though she probably didn't want to wear it, she looked hot. It was short and had a rip across the stomach and a few small rips coming up from the bottom.

"Elsa, I thought you were captured! By Pitch!" I felt a lump form in my throat. Shes really here.

"Is ok, im here now," she tried tugging at the lock but it would unlock that easily. She quickly froze it and it shattered. I gave her a huge hug. I missed her so much.

"How did you get out? Wheres Olaf? What happened to you?" I shot her all these questions but she just stayed silent.

"Just kiss me Jack" She whispered in my ear. This had never happened before! But I couldn't think about it because Elsa was on me, I kissed her back. We got more passionate and tingles went down my spine. I had finally properly got my Elsa. She gasped for air and had a quick check around as if this was forbidden. Her hands began moving and suddenly everything went black.

I was lying in a puddle of blood.

Pain made it hard to see.

My back was on fire.

A hole, in my back.

Elsa just killed me.

I could see all our memories,

our fist kiss,

our date,

swinging in the park,

building snowmen.

I loved her so much and even if she murdered me. I know that I love her and only the man in the moon would ever save me.

goodbye.


	13. my memories

**heyy my shamazing readers!** **sorry was camping and had no wifi 4 the past 4 days so im back! ok next chappy is here! 14 already! I think (don't trust me maths skills) and thx 4 all the reviews! **

**_Elsas pov_**

I woke up. Remembering everything that happened. Pitch happened. I now have a huge gash going pretty much through my eye and Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Talia-no one knows where I am. Olafs in that trap door probably.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes, finding that I've moved. Theres a big black globe in the middle of the black emptiness. Wheres Pitch? Jack? Anna? I stood up, my head pounding. My hands had no chains and I'm completely free. **(Tangled)**I can run and get out of here. But where? I walked around, searching through the darkness. Suddenly I jolted. My left ankle had a cuff on it with a chain attached leading back to the wall. Now I'm back to where I started, great. But I could at least get far enough to reach the weird globe. It has loads and loads of tiny golden lights all over it but what does it mean?

"Catch me..." I could hear Anna, as a kid, when I struck her. And I'm positive that wasn't in my head. But theres nothing here. There was never a recording or a video tape, so how? Its only my memories.

"I never see you anymore..." Louder and louder. Its killing me. I take a step back, I feel like I'm going to pass out. Woah. I tripped on something. A gold tube rattled along the floor.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls..." snippets of the songs she used to sing daily. I scooped up the tube, what is it? It had a small sketch of my face on the sides. It slowly opened, each tiny golden leaf disappearing. Anna as a kid. Crying for hours on end at my door. Begging for me. Pictures flashed against the black walls and I stared at it. 16 years. Of being alone. Of knocking on my door. I ruined her life. I was never there for her. But the pictures carried on. More and more. Right until my coronation day. The day I saw her for the first time in forever. But then I ruined it again. I broke her heart and crushed her soul. **(Tangled again)** Then all the pictures stopped and faded

"Well I thought you would never wake up" Pitch's evil voice haunted around me. He's probably one of the first people who actually scare me. Not because he looks strange (even though he does but that's not the point) the real point is. is that he took away everyone I loved and could do anything he wanted to them. And he isn't afraid to kill a few people to get what he wants.

"Why would you want me to wake up?" I clinged onto the mystery tube and hoped that I wasn't going to get beaten up today.

"Ha ha" he chuckled to himself. I hate him but he sadly had more to say, "Slaves cant sleep all day, neither can one of the last ones of my collection. You need to meet your new family now"

WHAT?! Ok, first, I totally forgot what I was wearing and now feel really open because I got another rip through the middle showing my stomach. Second, collection? Third, how did Pitch get this tube thing and how did it get my memories and parts of my life? I've almost never seen him before and now he knows nearly everything about me.

**That's all for now! But sadly I hav 2 go unpack from my camping trip. So review! Sorry that its so short. Couldn't really think of anything!**


	14. Dont freak out!

**Ok, I really owe you guys a longer chap, I mean like the last few have been teeeeeny! I'm so sorry this is tiny but I can probably update 2moro as well, but like im writing ahead so I get causght up with that, and theres an art comp school and I have 2 othr stories 2 write! and its hard but like at least u have this but then I didn't update this since like the 26th! ha anyways, read...**

_Elsas pov_

"Pitch, you cant do this! I wont do anything you say and I wont listen. Now just let me, and your 'collection'," I did the little hand gesture, "go!" I was yelling really loud and then threw some icicles at him. What? Why are the black? Its like my hair, well at least it isn't all black.** (There is nothing wrong with black hair btw) **

"Oh, you will be doing what I say, good luck" his gross hands clenched my arm as he threw me across into another cave like room, this one a lot smaller. I shrieked out in pain and I couldn't get up. Darn. The chain around my ankle had snapped, and probably the bone too. I winced as I curled up on the rocky floor and hid my face in my hair. I could hear bars coming down on the one missing wall, great, but I think that devils gone now. Broken? who am I kidding, this is agony, literally.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" a mystery voice came from the corner of the room, I stared up at her. A girl, probably nineteen like me, with short brown hair and huge green eyes looked back at me worriedly, her lips trembling. I could tell that this had happened to her and I bet she's part of the 'collection'.

"Im... Fine" I lied, I really really wasn't, I just stayed on the floor. I cant exactly move, it hurts so bad, like some one decided to rip your foot off, then kick you till you scream.

"Are you sure? That looks bad," the girl fussed, I'm not really used to being fussed over. I sat up smiling, even though my leg was killing me.

"Yep, I'm fine" I reassured, waving a casual hand re enforcing the 'I'm fine'.

"Ok, explaining time, so I am err Rapunzel and I was like the last one that was here. And don't worry, your fine here, he gets new slaves about every six months-ish. So like before I was with a girl called Astrid, and then your going to be in my place basically and so on," Rapunzel explained, "But first, lets look at your ankle!" She rand to my side as she gasped, she is well nice! She slowly touched it, gently, but it still hurt. A lot! She also got some rags from the other corner of our movie small room and made a bandage but she didn't put it on yet. As she was doing this I thanked her,

"I'm Elsa, thanks but you really don't have to do thi-" Rapunzel interrupted me and started singing softly and slowly. She waved her fragile hands over my ankle as a tear dropped from her cute giant eyes and landed right on my ankle. I'm guessing she's a very emotional person. But its strange how my legs only aching now. Why has all the pain gone? This is weird. Her tear made a golden sunshine pattern on my leg, this is getting really creepy. My ankles bruises just disappeared and went back into its normal shape. Woah, its completely healed.

"Yeah, don't freak out! Its kinda' odd.." Rapunzel looked down, ashamed, and tucked a bit of loose brown hair behind her ear. Why would she ever be embarrassed by something so amazing?!

"How? Why?" I stuttered, she has powers! Like me! This is the best day ever! This is... Amazing!

**Sorry, its actually proper short but I should b home alone (love that movie) for a while so I can get some stuff done! whoop whoop**

**anyways, please b my 50th REVIEW! if u r then u r awesome, thx 4 readin!**


	15. Focus!

**Sorry this is so short! its awful and I feel so bad these r so short! omd, ok im just so sorry guys! um but like heres the next chap 15! YESSS!**

"So, long story short. When my mother was pregnant with me, she got ill. Really really ill. There was this 'sun flower' not as in like a normal one, like as in a drop of sun. It could heal anything, make anyone stay young and healthy forever, so they had to find it. SO, in the end they found it and so now, I have sun inside me and I gained that power. ok, that sounded weird. But its not!" Rapunzel hurried her story then gasped for air.

There was an awkward pause before I shrieked, "AWESOME!"

"Yeah, I guess... But hey, why did Pitch not perfect want you?" Punzie asked (I'm giving her a nickname, its too long without one!) To be fair, I don't know how I got my powers, I think it was just _fait _or something. I was just born with it. Boring.

"Um, I was born with it, so dull, and like it would be easier to show you" I put my hands together and made a simple snowflake about the same size as my face, funny how it isn't black like before when I was with Pitch. I jerked my hands away and the snowflake disappeared and it began to lightly snow, Punzie hugged herself as it got colder. But it doesn't bother me, it never has.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "That's so cool! Can you do anything else with it?" She marvelled at my curse, one of the only ones after Jack, even my parents hated it. But now I cant think about my parents, I need to think about Pitch and how we can get out.

"A few! Ha ha, but does Pitch only take people with powers? And what does he mean 'collection'?" I listed my questions, Punzie looks upset now. I don't think she likes to talk about it, I don't blame her, Pitch creeps me out. I really want to know how long she's been here.

"Well, Pitch is taking away anyone that gives happiness to the world or is a descendant from someone who went to either; Disney Uni, DreamWorks academy or Pixar place. Disney Uni is the only place left. So pretty much anyone with powers or knowledge of it can go. Anyway, Pitch is evil, if you haven't realised. He wants to get revenge on something, but we don't know, everything round here is just a roomer though. But stupid and movie-like it sounds... He wants to rule the Earth. Oh yeah! And apparently, soon everyone's going to be here. We don't know what's going to happen but whatever it is, its not sounding good." Punzie explained and it took a minute or so to all sink in. So, I'm thinking I'm a descendant, I don't really bring any happiness. Well, actually its probably because I have a curse, stupid cursed curse. Great, now I'm confusing myself too.

"So how are you in this? Your healing powers right?" I stood up with my healed leg stretching out. I'm ready for more explaining, finally answers. The floor was really uncomfortable anyway.

"Yeah, and parshly the fact that my great great grandpa, Geppetto who made Pinocchio,**(sorry couldn't think of any1 else!) **went to Disney Uni. Oh yeah, did you know that he was famous! And so like uh yeah..." Punzie twiddled her fingers around looking almost embarrassed again. I had heard of Pinocchio, wasn't he a puppet?

"So, we know how your here, but why?" I was asking so many questions, I'm getting a head ache.

"I don't know," she frowned and stood up too, "You need to meet everyone!" She squealed and took my wrist. She changed the subject fast and I'm glad she did. This Pitch business is strange. Ok, focus. A new family or 'collection'. Will I fit in? Whats the worst that could happen? Be trapped in a pitch black cave for the rest of your life with only monsters and aliens as friends? Well, Punzie is normal. Or at least more normal than an alien. Focus!

**How was it? Not 2 amazin or long sorry! but I am so hyped! I HAVE MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS! so thanx! **


	16. she bought a girl?

**Finally back! Sorry its been over a week but like so? ok, sorry... But like here we go again...**

**Elsas pov**

"So where are they?" I asked following Rapunzel, there isn't a way out. The stone walls crowd over us like skyscrapers, I don't think so can just walk through them. All there is in here are two straw beds, a tiny bathroom and two bowls; one food other water. I feel like a dog. Punzie knocked on one of the bricks a couple times.

"This way," her arm linked with mine as we crept through the old creepy corridor, if creepy means it looks like an Egyptian mummy is going to come out of the black spidered **(new word) **dirty walls! It was like in the movies, cobwebs everywhere, the usual rotting bone here and there... Eww.I dodged through, thinking of a happy place, rainbows and butterflies, sunshine and unicorns. I hope the spiders don't get in my highlighted black hair. How can Punzie walk through here with ease missing all webs and bricks coming randomly out the wall, why cant I?

"Hey, Punzie, I didn't really introduce you properly. I'm Elsa Arendelle, sadly Queen there, and I lived in my room for about 16 years" as I finished light shone through, I could hear lots of people talking. I hope they like me, most people don't.

"Cool! I'm Rapunzel Corona, luckily Princess there, and I lived in a tower for about 18 years," Punzie replied smiling and letting me go through the gap into the mystery room first.

"Its Rapunzel! And she brought a... girl?" A troll said. I blushed aa I realised what she announced to everyone! No! Aha oh well.

"No, no," Punzie reassured, "Shes another family member!"

"Hey, I'm Elsa." I waved and smiled. Woah, theres a lot of people here. Not just people but I feel so bad for them. How long have they been here? Poor them.

"So, this is Elsa, as you now know... But just carry on with what ever you were doing and we will... Come round and say hi,"

"Punzie, why are we the ones in stupid black outfits?" I ask, because I feel a bit, um, strange right now.

"oh, well you know how we are the two latest ones here, well we have to wear these out back in the cell. Obviously the guys don't, lucky. But like when the next ones come we get our other clothes back. Kind of confusing but hey, I'm used to it now. Don't worry, they don't mind! If that's what you were worried about... But lets go!" We walked slowly towards a guy, probably our age with brown hair. And no top...

"Hey Pun, Elsa," he grinned and hugged Punzie. He has something around his waist and I think its alive, I don't feel so bad now. Phew.

"This guy is Guy," she begen and we did a little hand shake thing that I didn't know I knew, "how did you?" We both grinned, and Punzie got confused. " Anyways! He's a cave man that didn't age basically. He went to DreamWorks academy." I giggled, cave man.

"Yep, strange but I'm _the _oldest person alive, followed by Eep, obviously. Oh and I'm where the term Guy came from, cool right?" he explained. Oh my days.

"Yeah!" I calmed down, knowing that there are so many more people to meet.

* * *

"This is Sully, don't worry, hes friendly!"

I've heard so many names and different people; Princesses' aliens, monsters, Kings, flying carpets, people that fly on carpets and so on. My brain is going to burst.

"Hi, Sully," I gave the millionth attempt of a smile, my face hurts. Sully picked my up and I got a huge squeeze and blue fur in my mouth. Uugh.

"Sully...Sully, sully stop! She doesn't have super strength, shes human! Your gonna flatten her!" He automatically dropped me and I fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry," he apologised in his low gruff voice. I took a deep breath and followed Punzie back round.

"So, you've met everyone, I'll show you where we hang out!" We linked arms again, I was dropping behind her thought. I need to sit down, I can't feel my legs. We went over to a group of girls on a sofa that we greeted earlier.

"So you know Mer, Astrid and... Tink," the way she firmly said that gives me a feeling that we don't like her. She glared at 'Tink' and I just awkwardly slumped next to Punzie.

**Sooooo... sorry its short again but I got Japanese homework and I need to eat something 2day... These songs r just saving my life here and hav 2 give them a mini shout out coz like, u might like them... (in order btw)**

**Steve Aoki-freak**

**Paramore-decode**

**Imagine dragons-radioactice **

**skrillex-bangarang**

**Mike Posner-cooler than me**

**Christina perri-a thousand years**

**So that's all my music that I listen 2 mainly (Disney sometimes 2)**


	17. ENGAGED

**So im back again with more! trying 2 update more but my Japanese course (was) and dance is getting in the way soo... anyways, enough about me (I've always wanted 2 say that) here we go...**

_elsas pov as norm..._

"So you know Mer, Astrid and... Tink." I know that I don't like Tink, who ever she is. A fairy? She was wearing a tiny green dress and matching green heels that must be 6 inch. Funny how she's still so short.

"So, Elsa..." Tink began with her blonde bun dobbing as she came closer, "I heard that _you_ and _Jack Frost_ had a little something. But then, oh yeah, he ditched you, dumped you, left you, crushed you dreams, broke your heart. Whatever you want to call it, well you fell right into his trap. And before you know it, he'll be gone... Forever," she nudged me really hard and stomped off like a two year old. This so called 'Tink' was getting on my nerves. How does she know, anyway? Jack didn't ditch me, he just had secret plans with another girl without telling me... Which surprisingly isn't the same thing!But even if he did, which he didn't,i don't need him at all. What has he done for me? Like he might have the cutest eyes ever and the most amazing hair, and he if he was here I bet I would be laughing at him, but that's not the point! I may love him, but I don't _need_ him. I think. **(omd this is like my longest para ever)**

"Hey Tink!" I shouted over all the noise and sadly everyone turned and gasped, "Yeah you, I don't like you. I don't know you either. But I can guess from your appearance that your just a total slut, and your attitude, you ask? Well... Lets just say your life consists of mirrors, lip gloss and millions of boyfriends. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the backstabbing b*tch **(sorry, I had 2 write this, but I just had 2) **we all know,"

Tink's face went tomato red, even brighter than when I run, and that is a record. **(btw this is so me, u should c ma face when I run) **'Twas all silent, one or two gasped and I could hide my huge grin. But the _she_ got closer to me. And I know something's going to happen. Damn, I really shouldn't of said that.

"Well," she began, milometers away from my face, "as _I_ can tell from your appearance is that your just a total dumbass. And by your anger issues I can tell that you'll never be the man your mother was. But lets not forget the fact that Jack dumped you, I feel so sorry for him! He had to spend more than two minutes with you! How did he survive? Wait, I remember! He got engaged to Talia, or Tooth you might know her as. Shes my cousin, the guardian of memories. Good thing you have no memories of you and Jack. Think of one time you two were truly in love?"

So Talia _is_ Tooth, that's clear now. This is really bad though, really bad. I actually cant think of a time we were 'truly in love', even if I wanted to. I could dream it, I have enough. But I thought that Tooth and Jack weren't close like he said! Liar. But hes engaged! ENGAGED! The silence stretched longer and longer.

"Your wrong. They aren't engaged. They aren't even in a relationship. You should be the guardian of b*itches **(this is like all the swearin in the whole thing so don't worry!)** because that's the only thing you could ever do. You know I found out that the meanest people are ugliest, like you." I think its true, but I know that I am ugly. She's actually so gorgeous, opposite of me.

"Yes, I know your ugly dear. Oh yeah, your family tree is a cactus because everybody on it is a prick just like you! But I don't have time for you idiots, so see you later fugly-gator!" she waved and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh no you don't," I froze her feet to the ground and she stopped. Oh yeah. Come at me now Tinker Bell bully.

"Woah, lassie, no ones evar done that," Mer complimented.

"Next time chop her arm off," Astrid angrily moaned, in her usual tone.

Tink cried, her mascara running and her face turning the same crimson colour as before. Who's alpha lion? Elsa Arendelle, that's who.

**heyo! soz getting rly behind on this now! but I updated... soz 4 the swearin, there should b no more now so yeah... plz review!**

**(shobbs10 did u c the 'I am ugly' but, I couldn't resist!)**


End file.
